


Little Problems

by happywife416



Series: Collection of Short [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Bargaining, Beards (Facial Hair), F/M, Fluff, Happily Married, corsets, just cutsey fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywife416/pseuds/happywife416





	

Varric checked the mirror again, dragging the thin razor along his jaw before his eyes caught Rose's smiling face appearing over his shoulder. She wrapped herself around him, nestling her chin against his shoulder. "You know, Varric, dwarves of your age are supposed to have beards."

Her grin widened at his snort of laughter, rinsing the metal. "Dwarves my age don't have half dozen kids and a dozen mabari either. Tradition, smidition." He wiped the remaining suds from his face before splashing water against his skin. It was less of a shock then Rose's sudden absence from his back before her fingers trailed down his hip. 

"I don't know, viscount. A beard may go well with crown." The laughter in her voice was barely contained as she brushed a kiss against his lips and he pulled her close. She poked her tongue out at him. "Besides, beards can be quite dashing." She gave him a salacious wink before flashing him a brighter then daylight smile.

"Menace. Vixen." He teased along her throat. He pulled away, almost laughing at her pout. "I'll grow in a beard if you stop wearing those ridiculous corsets."

She chewed her lip, considering before giving him a wicked smile. "But you so love how I look in those corsets."

He chuckled. "But I hate how long it takes to get you out of them. Without destroying them."

"Mmm." She hummed tangling her fingers in his hair. "I guess we all have little problems, don't we?"


End file.
